Sweet Torture spoilers 3X06
by Cynth19
Summary: Event during episode 3x06. Merlin really needs Arthur, almost everyday, hell almost every hour but Arthur is telling him that he can't satisfy his needs for the whole week because of the arrangement for the wedding with Princess Elena.


Title : Sweet torture Warning / Spoilers : spoilers 3x06, warning: chastity belt, rimming, use of medieval dildo.  
Rating: NC17 Summary: Event during episode 3x06. Merlin needs to be fucked almost everyday, hell almost every hour but Arthur is telling him that he can't fuck him for a whole week because of the arrangement for the wedding with Princess Elena.  
A/N : I blame my friend for putting this idea in my mind, well not entirely, I cae up with most of it but she encouraged me a LOT and now I'm writing bad porn... It's the second time I write porn, I'm still really unsure and feel extremely nervous... I'm French and this is unbetaed so please don't be too harsh in your comments. I also had no idea how to describe the "medieval dildo" so I hope it won't confuse you too much. The idea came from this caps:

Sweet torture

"What ? No way !" Merlin said scandalized "a whole week ? But how am I supposed to..."  
"Look, it doesn't please me either but we don't really have a choice. My father will..."  
"As if that ever stopped you before!" Merlin was now getting angry.

He walked a few paces and stopped by the table. Arthur followed but did not dare coming too close to his servant.  
A whole week. Arthur winced at the thought. Merlin was right, this would be hell to survive.

Merlin turned to face him, eyes pleading.  
"Please Arthur", he begged.  
The prince felt his cock twitch in interest. Damn you Merlin, Arthur swore to himself.

Merlin advanced slowly to him and laid his left hand on Arthur's chest.  
"Please, you know how much I need it. Everyday, almost every hour.", he leaned closer and kissed his neck open mouthed.  
Arthur shivered.

"No Merlin... you... I ... we can't... ", he was not really making sense anymore.  
Merlin came even closer so that their bodies were flushed together. Arthur felt the line of Merlin's erection against his thigh. This was torture.  
"Please"  
Arthur pushed him away and worked on the lace of his breaches. Merlin's eyes went dark, filled with lust and desire. He licked his lips already imagining having Arthur's impressive length pomping inside the heat of his mouth.  
The prince was too slow though and he lost his patience. Merlin knelt on the cold stone floor and batted Arthur's hands away. *

That's when he felt it.

Cold metal underneath the prince's breeches. He yanked them down and stared in disbelief as he recognized the worst object of torture that has ever been created.  
He was wearing a fucking chastity belt.

"What the ..."  
"I told you. This will be torture for you as much as it will be for me." Arthur said, panting.  
"But..." Merlin still couldn't believe it. This was a nightmare. He would wake up in a minute and this would all be an unpleasant memory. He shut his eyes tightly for a while but when he reopened them, the chastity belt was still there.

He was in hell.

And horny, oh god so horny. He needed Arthur so much right now that he would even reveal his magic to blast the damn thing away. But then, that could mean not being fucked by his prince for an entire lifetime, no that was never going to happen!

"Who has...?"  
"My father, he keeps it on him at all time."  
"Is there..."  
"No, there's just the one he owns, I'm condemned until the wedding night."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He slowly put Arthur's breaches back on and stood up. The prince was doing his best to avoid his gaze.

"I'd understand if you seek your release with ..."  
"Shut up you prat, there is no way I'm going to go to someone else just because your father is the most evil man in the entire world."  
For once, Arthur did not tell him off for insulting the king, he shared the sentiment towards his father.

Merlin stepped away again, walking strangely, a reminder that he was still rock hard. The warlock hated that he could get excited so easily just being around the prince. There was no way he could deflate his erection. He needed to be fucked right the fuck now!

Behind him, he heard Arthur shuffle to his nightstand and moving things in the drawer.  
"Haha" he said triumphantly. "Maybe this will help you with your little problem."  
"I'm not little" Merlin protested.  
"I did not mean..."  
"But you said.."  
"MERlin" Arthur said in an impatient tone. "do you want to be filled or not ?"  
"Unless you found the key to that damn thing, I don't see how this would be possible."  
"I know I can't fuck you for a week" Merlin turned to look at him, his eyes were moist and Arthur swore that he was almost weeping.  
"Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault! You'd already be on your knees moaning with my cock burried inside your greedy hole."  
"Arthur! That's not helping !" he wined.  
The Prince smirked and held a long and thin wooden stick with little golden ornaments on one side.  
Merlin looked at the strange object wondering what the hell this could be.  
"Erm" he said meeting Arthur's gaze. The prince kept smirking while advancing towards Merlin.

"This, MERlin, is what will help you survive this week." He made the wooden stick roam over Merlin's chest, going lower until it was gently caressing his length.  
Merlin shivered at the touch and pressed to get more friction but Arthur pushed him lightly away.  
"Eager, aren't you?" he tutted.  
Merlin glared at him.  
"As if you didn't know that already. What the fuck is this thing then?"  
Arthur did not answer and slowly turned Merlin so that he would face the table.  
"What are you..."  
"Shhhh" he said his mouth under his left ear. "You're going to love this Merlin."  
If Merlin had been hard before, well it was nothing compared to how fucking rock hard he was now, Arthur knew that whispering under his hear was a huge turn on for him. The bastard!  
He then felt a warm caloused hand slipping under his shirt leaving his skin on fire.  
"Arthur..."  
"Don't worry, I'll make this good for you."  
"Ungh." was all the warlock could reply to this.  
"Lift up your arms."  
For once, Merlin obeyed without saying a word.  
Arthur removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He then processed to lay open mouthed kisses on his neck, descending along Merlin's spine. Arthur felt really hot as well now and proceeded to take off his leather jacket quickly followed by his shirt. He then pressed his bared chest against Merlin's sweaty back.

"Oh god." Merlin moaned as he felt the shape of the stick teasing near his still clothed bottom.  
"Maybe we should get these out of the way, don't you think?" Arthur murmured, his lips moving on the heated skin of his nape.  
Merlin just nodded not trusting how his voice would sound right now. Arthur laid the long object on the table and placed his hands at the waisband of Merlin's breeches. He slipped his fingers in and started to pull them down very slowly.  
Merlin wanted to order him to get on with it, that this was the worst torture but he was too busy biting his lower lip as the rough fabric of his breeches brushed along his heavy member letting his erection finally spring free.  
Arthur put the pants completely down and took Merlin's boots and socks off quickly followed by his breeches.  
He stood up and walked a few paces backward revelling in the sight of Merlin's naked body. His own cock was throbing under the metal of the belt and for the first time he really hated his father. He needed to take a deep breath. He could do this, for Merlin.

"What are you doing Arthur? You can't just leave me like this."  
Arthur strode to the door of his chambers under Merlin's horrified gaze. God, he couldn't leave him alone, completely naked and desperate in his chambers.  
The Prince turned the key in the lock and walked back towards the table. He stopped in his tracks to admire Merlin. His chest was flushed red and he could see the big swelling cock begging him for attention. He was so beautiful.

"Please" Merlin begged him almost weeping now. "Please Arthur."  
That brought him out of his trance and he walked back behind his servant.  
"Spread your legs" he ordered, feeling a bit breathless.  
Merlin complied without a word.

Arthur walked to his nightstand to get the oil.  
"God Arthur. This is torture." Merlin wined.  
"No" the prince corrected him, "this is sweet torture. You shouldn't be complaining, it's not you who is wearing that bloody thing."  
It came out a bit rougher than what he had intended and Merlin fell silent.

"Sorry." he said once Arthur was back behind him.  
"No, I shouldn't have talked to you like this." He stepped closer and pressed his lips on Merlin's right shoulder. He kept doing this for a few more second until he heard Merlin wine again.  
"Shh" he whispered, "I'll make it worth it."  
Merlin turned his head to the side searching for Arthur's lips. The prince closed the gape between them in a messy kiss. He sucked Merlin's tongue in his mouth making him moan loudly at the back of his throat.  
They kept kissing as Merlin's hands roamed on the table searching for the small pot of oil. He took it in his trembling fingers and broke the kiss.  
"I know you will Arthur" he breathed the words against the princes swollen lips, "I trust you" and he placed the oil in Arthur hands meeting his heated gaze. Arthur smiled, genuine, and kissed him one more time before opening the pot and coxing his fingers with oil.  
Merlin's entire body shivered in anticipation. Arthur spread his cheeks and roamed a finger near his hole.  
"God" Merlin cried out as he felt the digit pass through the first ring of muscles.  
"So tight Merlin." Arthur whispered against the nape of his neck. "Spread your leg a bit further."

Merlin did and leant against the wood of the table. He felt so exposed, vulnerable but he knew that Arthur was the one he could entirely trust with this. He would never do this for anyone else. The thought of someone else seeing him like this made him feel a bit sick. He forced the thought away but couldn't prevent the slight shiver of his body.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Arthur asked with concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, it's nothing, go on."  
Merlin forced himself to relax as Arthur's finger went further in. It was then followed by a second one stretching him wider.  
Merlin hissed a little and Arthur tried to distract him from the pain by starting to stroke gently his cock with his other hand. Merlin's knees felt suddenly week.  
"Arthur, I don't think I can..."  
"Shhh, of course you can." Arthur breathed against his shoulder blade. "I'm here for you" He pushed Merlin slowly agaisnt the cold wood of the table. His entire body was covered with goosebumps at the contact with his heated skin.  
Arthur stroked his back in apology, carressing every inch of his pale skin as if it was the most precious and softest material he'd ever touched.  
"Hmmm" Merlin hummed in appreciation, "this feels really good"  
"Yeah, I could give you a massage once in a while, when all your chores are done after a long day."  
Merlin was not against the idea but he needed something else now.

"Arthur..."  
"I know." and he pushed a third finger inside and touched this magical spot that made Merlin see stars.  
"Oh god!" Merlin cried out in pleasure.  
Arthur smirked against his sweaty spine. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, spreading Merlin's opening wide, caressing his prostate a few more times.  
After a few minutes, Merlin was a mess, he was writhing under Arthur's chest, his entire body sweaty and flushed.  
The prince knelt behind Merlin to admire his work. God, Merlin was so beautiful. His mouth watered at the sight. He stopped for a bit, not entirely sure Merlin would let him do this. He started to kiss one cheek and nearing his hole a little. Merlin moaned loudly in response and Arthur took this as permission to go further. He licked hesitantly along the cleft and continued to go down more and more.  
As Merlin did not complain or stopped him he finally tasted the streched hole thrusting his tongue slowly inside.

"Oh god... Arthur... god... I need.. Arthur ... you" Merlin did not really make sense anymore. This felt so fucking good, he was certain that his brain would explode soon.  
Arthur moaned against his hole thrusting his tongue further in. God, Merlin was still so tight but welcoming him at the same time. This sent another thrill of arousal in his belly, his cock throbing painfully against the cold metal.  
He used both hands to spread Merlin's arse cheeks wider and push his tongue until it touched his prostate. Merlin's leg were trembling now as Arthur kept thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole.  
"Ngh... Arth... more..." Merlin's pleas drove him completely mad. He felt the force of his orgasm hit him as he came hard inside the belt. He fell against Merlin's arse rubbing his cheek against the hot skin oh Merlin's bottom.  
He waited a bit breathing hard in the afterglow. He could feel his come leaking out the belt and running down his inner thighs.

"Arthur." Merlin pleaded.  
The prince went back on his knee and reached for the pot again and then took the long wooden stick and coaxed it generously with oil. God the only thought of seing it sliding inside Merlin made him feel aroused again.  
He nudged the stick at Merlin's entry and waited for him to relax. Spreading one cheek with his other hand, he finally pushed the toy inside making Merlin cry with pain mixed with pleasure.  
"Shhh my love" he whispered against his lower back "it's alright, I know you can take it. Just trust me ok?"  
"I trust you" Merlin said panting heavily.  
Arthur smiled and pushed it further inside. Seeing it, seeing how Merlin's hole was taking it all, greedy and eager, God!  
"It's huge." Merlin complained a bit "don't move just yet, I need to..."  
"Yes love, I won't hurt you." he kissed Merlin's cheek, licking the sweat and and burrying his nose next to the stick.  
"Ok, more." Merlin said after a moment.  
Arthur pushed inside until only the golden ornaments could be seen.  
"So beautiful Merlin, you're just so beautiful."  
"Ngh"  
He started moving the toy in and a out at a slow pace at first.  
Merlin moaned, the sound muffled inside his forearm.  
"Faster... please... I need ... Hard... fast..."  
Arthur complied moving the stick almost completely out of his arse and then plunging it hard back in.  
"God!"  
"Did I hurt you?" Arthur asked fearing he had been a bit too eager.  
"No... that felt... do it again..."  
"Mmm, not sure I have mentioned anything about reversing the roles. I'm still the prince"  
"God Arthur, you supercili... Ahhh!"  
Arthur smirked as he pushed the stick out and in, out and in, out and in...  
He had reached a fast pace now, Merlin was writhing and moaning incontrolably.  
"Need to..."  
"Yeah I know love." and he took Merlin's throbbing length in his hand and started to stroke fast and hard making Merlin come almost right after the first stoke.  
"Aaah Arthur !" Merlin cried out in pleasure as orgasm hit him.  
Warm seeds ran through Arthur's fingers and down Merlin's inner sigh. The prince licked his digits tasting the hot salty liquid with his tongue.  
Merlin was trembling now. Arthur stood up and brought him againt his chest in a warm embrace. He slowly removed the toy from Merlin's ass who hissed a little.  
"I love you." Arthur whispered in his hear. "No matter what happens this week, I'll always love you."  
Merlin turned his head to meet Arthur's gaze.  
"I know." he breathed against his lips before kissing him tenderly, proving that he loved him just as much.

And for the first time since the annoucment of Arthur's arranged wedding with Elena, Merlin felt confident again. He knew that nothing could ever come between them, no matter what.  



End file.
